He Loves Her
by perfect-rendezvous
Summary: Caroline Slane came to La Push for a change. To be happy. She meets the pack and her eyes instantly fly to Jacob. A crush erupts in her and she finds out they are meant to be, but Jacob Black is in love with Bella Swan. Will he ever love Caroline? Starts in between New Moon.
1. La Push High School

Caroline's POV

Starting sophomore year in a new, small, cozy town, I am excited! La Push High School, here I come!

"CAROLINE!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. Grabbing an energy bar, I kissed my mom cheek and headed out the door.

"Good luck, sweetheart!" She yelled as she smiled and waved at me.

"Bye, mom!" I closed the door behind me and started walking along the sidewalk.

I plugged my earphones in and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Boy, was it cold around here.

Once I reached the school, I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and entered. Where the hell was the office? Agh. I frowned.

"Hey! You must be the new girl!" A guy came up to me. You had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

I blushed, "Um ya. I'm Caroline. Can you please tell me where the office is?"

He laughed, "I'm Embry. Here I'll take you."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you so much!"

"So where did you move from," he asked as I followed him.

"California," I replied, "It's so cold here!"

Embry chuckled, "You Californians are spoiled with perfect weather. It always cold and rainy here. You better be getting used to it!"

I pouted jokingly, "No, but seriously though? What about summer?"

"You can go without a sweater?" He looked at me with fake sadness and chuckled.

"Agh!" I threw my hands in the hair.

He led me through the crowd, "So why did you move here? La Push of all places?"

I faked sadness, "You don't want me here?"

"Nah!" He said casually before nudging my shoulder.

I pouted, "My mom wanted a change."

"Oooh. You were cool with it?" He inquired.

I shrugged, "It's what she wanted. She deserves it."

Embry left it at that, "Here you go! I have to head to class, but I will see you at brunch?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He walked away.

I took a deep breath and walked into the building.

"Hi! My name is Caroline Slane and I am new here?" I introduced myself to the lady at the desk.

She smiled at me sweetly, "Oh yes! We are so excited to have you here!"

I smiled at her in a way of saying thank you. She seemed pretty nice. I was afraid she would have been rude, like at my old school.

"Here is your schedule, a map, and you're locker info," she handed me a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you!" I smiled and waved goodbye at her as I walk out.

"Have a great day, honey!" She waved back and returned to her computer.

I first headed to my locker to put away anything I didn't need. I really don't want to carry everything around in my purse. From there I headed to my first class, chemistry.

 **A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! I also tend to update more often when I get more favorites and review! So be sure to do that!**

 **Favorite!**  
 **Review!**  
 **Fan/Follow!**  
 **Share!**


	2. Brunch 'n Lunch

Caroline's POV

I came out of chemistry and into the hallway. It was time for brunch. I looked at the teeming of teenagers in front of me. Where the hell was I supposed to find Embry around here? I walked to my locker as I glanced around trying to find him.

"Care! Caroline!" I turned around to see Embry waving at me as I opened my locker.

"Hey Emy!" I smiled at the nickname I gave him.

He laughed, but then I saw another guy come up behind him. I blushed and looked back into my locker. What's up with him and his friends being hot? Embry leaned against the neighboring locker.

"Quil, this is Caroline. Care, this is Quil," Embry introduced us.

"Hi, Caroline," Quil smiled at me softly, which I returned.

"Hey, Quil. Nice to meet you," I replied. Quil only had time to nod before Embry started again.

"Now that you two have met, Care, you gotta meet the rest!" He sounded a bit too jumpy for my liking.

I closed my locker and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. Embry started walking towards the doors as the bell rang. Saved by the bell. Embry groaned.

"I'll see you both in the cafeteria then," I told them, "I'll meet the rest of you guys then."

Embry nodded.

"What do you have next?" Quil asked me.

"Algebra/trig with Mr. Wilkes," I told him looking down at my schedule.

"Oh! So do Embry and I!" Quil said happily.

"Hey! I'm not alone! Yay!" I laughed.

Embry and Quil led me to the classroom where I sat in between them.

Time skip to lunch

"I hate math!" Embry held his head as we came out of the classroom.

"Who even mixes the alphabet with numbers?" Quil stated.

"The people who invented math!" I said. Math was not my strong subject.

"I know right!" Embry replied.

"Lunch! Our salvation!" Quil said raising his hands.

Embry and I laughed as we walked with him to the lunch line.

Quil and Embry filled their trays as high as they possibly could. How could guys eat so much.

"Hey! Don't look at us like that! We are growing boys!" Embry said noticing my look.

"I prefer the term men!" Quil joined in.

I rolled my eyes at them. Embry and Quil led me to their lunch table which was already filled with other guys.

"Ok guys. This is Caroline! She just moved from California!" Embry introduced me.

"This is Paul, Jared, and Seth!" Quil pointed to each of them, "Paul's a junior. Jared is also a sophomore like us. And Seth is a freshman. There's also another guy Jacob. But for some reason he's not here today?"

Paul was looking at me emotionlessly, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. Jared, who I think I saw in my chemistry class, gave me a small smile, while Seth looked really happy, well compared to the others.

"Hi Caroline!" He waved at me.

I smiled back, "Hi!"

I ended up sitting in between Quil and Seth. I stayed mostly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. When the bell rang, I got up with Quil and threw my trash away. From there, we all headed our separate ways to class.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Remember to Favorite and Comment! I tend to update faster!**

 **Favorite!**  
 **Comment!**  
 **Fan/Follow!**  
 **Share!**


	3. SORRY!

Hey guys!

So I had Chapter 3 written! I was typing it on Wattpad during school. I left to do something, and by the time I came back the bell rang. My friend, the kind one she is, signed me out. Unfortunately, I lost it all. It's not her fault! She had good intentions but she didn't know how wattpad worked. It's not her fault! But I'm rewriting it now. It's a pretty long chapter, so it might take me a while! Please be patient! Thanks!


End file.
